The Shadowed Kitsune
by IceKitsune999
Summary: First attempt at a story! Please help me as I go along. Summary: Everyone but Sandaime hates Naruto. What effects will this have on Naruto and his life or death. This will have: fatherly Hiei, brotherly Yusuke,relationship: Kurama/Naruto. Warning: when I post 2nd chapter it will have a shark pack killing Naruto.Rating is bound to go up.
1. Chapter 1

The Shadowed Kitsune Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have never owned Naruto,Harry Potter, or YuYu Hakusho

_'bye-bye'- _telepathy connection or inner thoughts

This story begins in a big village called Konoha. All wasn't well in this village hidden in a forest. There was a nine-tailed demon fox titled Kyuubi or nine tails attacking the village on its yearly rampage. No one knew how to truly kill the demon so they had to wait for the fourth hokage, the Yondaime, to seal it. Little did they know he had to sacrifice his life and that he sealed it in his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki. After he sealed the Kyuubi, he announced that he wanted the boy he sealed the Kyuubi into be seen as an angel on Earth or an irreplaceable hero because, if Naruto was ever killed, Kyuubi would be able to escape and destroy Konoha. Sadly, he didn't know that they would never heed his last words of advice.

When the fourth hokage fell off of Gamabunta every living ninja ran forward to catch his lifeless, unresponsive corpse. Suddenly, the previous hokage the 'God of Shinobi'appeared and took Naruto with him back to his office. As soon as he arrived in his office he demanded that the council assembled for an emergency meeting about the damages caused by the fight and Naruto's living arrangements. Sarutobi, who already knew that if he didn't agree to either plan chaos would erupt , reluctantly agreed to the plan of exile. When they announced the exile decision all of the villagers roared loudly in approval of getting the demon out of the village and away from their homes and children. Sarutobi sadly asked his son what he thought of Naruto.

"I think he is a innocent boy who was robbed of his choice during the sealing,why ?", Asuma half,stated/half asked. "I wanted you to do me a favor by relocating Naruto.", Sarutobi stated bluntly. "You want me to abandon Naruto?", Asuma asked accusingly. " No, of course not.", Sarutobi replied warmly. " then what do you want me to do?", Asuma asked. "I want you to go to Japan and place him in a nice orphanage where he is guaranteed to be adopted by a well-off and nice family.", Sarutobi explained thoroughly. "Okay, I can do that.", Asuma agreed eagerly.

"Fantastic! Here are your passports for Japan", Sarutobi exclaimed. "Thank you father.", Asuma replied and forced a smile to appear on his face for three seconds. " Best be on your way before all of the villagers attack the two of you.", Sarutobi told his son, Asuma. "That is the least of your worries.", Asuma muttered loudly. Before Sarutobi could ask him what he meant Asuma disappeared into the night. ' I hope Naruto is going to be okay' Sarutobi hoped sadly in his inner thoughts(1).

1-inner thoughts are thoughts that are bound inside the inner mind. Think occlumency training unhidden thoughts(outer mind) and hidden thoughts(inner mind).

~ At Dock, Konoha~

'Why did I agree to do this?' , **"Asuma"(1)** asked himself in his inner sanctuary. 'Oh! Now **I**remember, that **thing **took my parents away from me and then it lived by taking over this child's body.' ,thought **"Asuma"** venomously in his inner thoughts. "...SIR!...SIR!..WAKE UP!", shouted the passport checker. "Huh...What do you need!", **"Asuma" **shouted. "I need to check your passports to check that they are authentic.", stated the passport checker bluntly. "Oh, Here are the passports.",** "Asuma"**stated as he handed over the passports. As the passport checker saw Naruto's passport he thought,'So the **DEMON **still lives' "Awww!, He's so cute!,Can I hold him", asked the passport checker. 'Yes! I can finally get that **DEMON** away from me' **"Asuma"** thought darkly. "Sure! You can adopt him if you want to" **"Asuma"** said joyfully. "Oh,but I'm a will I take care of him if he needs breast milk." Weevil the passport checker complained sourly."Can you atleast drop him off at the orphange for me then?",**"Asuma"** asked grumpily. "Sure,but aren't you going with him",asked Weevil. "No, I am not going a step further around that **DEMON"**, **"Asuma"** stated as bluntly as possible. "What do you mean demon?" , Weevil queried. "That boy is actually a demon that took over this poor child's body" stated **"Asuma"**. "A demon is on _my_ boat" Weevil exploded. "Get him off of my boat or I will get him off myself" Weevil blasted again. "Sorry ,I can't do that my father wants him alive in Japan" **"Asuma"** cut in. Before Asuma could stop him Weevil picked Naruto up by his chubby, baby ankles and threw him into the middle of the freezing shark-infested waters. As soon as Naruto hit the waters the sharks approached his shivering,baby body.

-Sorry but I just had to end it here for massive suspense tell me how you think of the story and I might continue, I'm not really sure if it's good

-Icy Kitsune : Death's helper


	2. Chapter 2

Shadowed Kitsune Chapter 2

Review: Naruto has had the Kyuubi sealed into him and everybody hates him for it. The hatred might have cost him his life. Read on and find out!

Disclaimer:I have never,ever,ever owned YuYu Hakusho,Harry Potter,or Naruto. If I did do you think I would have ever had enough time to make this fan fiction let alone post it after I made my own website.

From last chapter: I did Asuma's name **"****Asuma" **because he was acting waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy out of character. Don't you agree? Of course you agree how silly of me to ask that.

From last time: Before Asuma could stop him Weevil threw Naruto into the water and the sharks immediately went to him. Will he survive find out right now!

The sharks brought Naruto underwater where he started crying and filled his lungs up with salt water. The sharks took care of that problem by ripping his jugular vein out of his neck causing him to bleed out into the water which attracted more sharks to join in on the fun of kill Naruto. The passerbys noticed all of the blood in the water but just ignored it thinking that a unlucky school of fish might have been caught by the sharks. They unexpectedly hit the nail on the head about something unlucky they just didn't know what it was that was unlucky. The soul in Naruto's body was no longer connected to the soul chain that connected itself to the body. The now dead toddler Naruto felt a strange pull to move completely to Japan so he crawled/levitated to Japan. Once he got there he felt sleepy and so he crawled into a comfortable looking area/alley.

He soon fell asleep until he was awoken by loud sirens that sounded near the water. He was curious about the loud noises so he levitated toward them. He didn't know it since he was too young but they had found his body washed up on the side of the bay where the sharks frequented. He was terrified and scared when he compares his ghost body to the horribly mutilated corpse that he saw the cops were investigating. He slightly understood and remembered how he died when he heard them mention the simple word: sharks. Then he noticed a lone figure watching the cops poke and prod the infant's body with disgust. Naruto felt the familiar yet strange bond and crawled toward Hiei.

When Hiei turned toward the cooing sounds that he heard he noticed a little toddler with golden-blonde,sun-kissed hair and ocean yet sky blue eyes. He was bewildered when he felt the spirit energy rolling off in waves from him. He was also confused that he smelt a fox demon in or near him. Hiei picked up the child and rocked him until he fell asleep so he could invade his mind. Once he was in he found a lush and thriving jungle fit for twenty lions to live in for their whole life. He followed what looked like a rundown path and was led to a gigantic clearing where a massive-sized, nine-tailed fox that was wearing a collar with 'seal' on it was watching him warily. **"What are you doing here Koorihime", **the fox boomed powerfully.

"**I came here to see what all of the kitsune energy was from", **Hiei boomed equally powerfully. "**I see ,but why did you have to force yourself in?"**the fox questioned demandingly. **"I wasn't able to figure out otherwise because he didn't have any evidence other than whiskers."**Hiei stated.**" I see, now leave Koorihime" **Kyuubi boomed again.**"Not until I rescue him from your clutches" **Hiei boomed in reply. **"I am getting tired of this booming" **Kyuubi stated as it transformed into a girl form. She had blood-soaked red hair and forest-green eyes.

She also had red ears and a tail. She was wearing a black yukata that had greenish-red flames on it that danced like they were alive. Hiei was in shock from the the pure beauty in front of him. "Your jaw is open", Kyuubi said. "Sorry about that", Hiei mumbled as he blushed. "Well you better get going before I gut you like a fish",Kyuubi stated calmly yet dangerously. " Yes,Yes I am going now" Hiei stated soothingly.

"Gosh! What was with him and his infuriating attitude" Kyuubi raged. Then she stopped and thought with a blush ,'He was cute though'. _In this story Naruto's mind is going to more be developed in the mind scape but not outside example:Can already talk baby talk._ Soon Naruto crawled over to Kyuubi and started playing with her tail. "K'uubi" Naruto stated in a cute coo. " Awww! Come here Naruto", Kyuubi stated with hearts in her eyes. "N'r'to?" Naruto questioned with a coo. " That's your name sweetie it's what they call you" Kyuubi answered.

As soon as Kyuubi said that she started to fade away. " 'l'v'ng N'r'to?", Naruto asked sadly. A heartbroken Kyuubi replied, " I would never leave you, but 'they' are awakening part of your true self and I'm unable to remain"

- Sorry for not updating faster and probably quite a few grammar errors. Don't forget to review and tell me how you liked it!

-)- Icy Kitsune: Death's Helper


	3. Chapter 3

Shadowed Kitsune Chapter 3

Review" Naruto and Hiei have met Kyuubi (seperately) and have seen seperate sides of her. Naruto was left by Kyuubi but what is the reason? Read on and find out!

Disclaimer: I have never-ever-ever owned YuYu Hakusho,Harry Potter,Naruto,or Bleach. If I did do you think I would have enough time to make this fanfiction let alone post it after I made my own website.

From first and second chapters: In the first chapter, Minato warned the village that should Naruto die Kyuubi should be released. In the second chapter, Kyuubi is still sealed. What could have caused it?

* * *

As soon as Kyuubi fully faded Naruto thought 'Why did she leave, I thought she promised me she wasn't going to.' Then he noticed that his forest realm was experiencing a massive earthquake of a 10.0 magnitude. When he felt where the cause was he sent a transparent safe to lock up the disturbance. He then crawled toward the energy source and found a black clothed figure with a gigantic nose that was so stuck-up it looked like a pompous brat. It had massive spikes that went around it like a collar. Yes, this was a Gillian or a menos grande. Suddenly, in a place full of souls, a blaring alarm went off but it was a menos grande mind attack but Yoruichi had no clue how this happened or how to solve this problem.

Yoruichi,who was also a wizard on top of being a ninja in her past life, knew the mind arts. She knew how to solve this problem easily so she asked politely "Sir, May I go and deal with the Menos Grande." "If you truly know how to fix this you may go." replied the commander. "Thank you sir, you won't be sorry." replied Yoruichi. 'I hope I won't.' the commander thought silently. So Yoruichi shunpo'd (flashstepped) to the central area of the signal. When she arrived, she noticed that there was a soul of a young toddler shivering and whining pitifully in his sleep.

She then used Legilmency on Naruto and entered a badly shaken and mostly destroyed forest. She walked down the most destroyed path and found the toddler looking at a safe that had a Gillian inside it. " Stand aside and let me destroy it" , Yoruichi stated to the toddler.( Naruto used telepathy to fully talk,) "What is this thing?" Naruto asked mentally. " It is a Gillian or a Menos Grande." Yoruichi replied. " What does Menos Grande mean?" Naruto asked. " It means Big Minus , it must be after your soul. Did you have any enemies?" , Yoruichi explained and asked."Just about everyone in the village" , Naruto replied.

"What did you do to encourage the hatred of your whole village" , Yoruichi asked curiously. "I lived through the Kyuubi sealing" Naruto replied bitterly. "They hate you for something you had no control over?", Yoruichi asked angrily. "Pretty much,but it only hurts if those that I am or have grown close to abandon me" Naruto explained bitterly."Has someone done that before" Yoruichi asked curiously. "Just Kyuubi when she said **they** are here and trying to awaken my true self" Naruto muttered bitterly. " True self, are you talking about a zanpakuto" , Yoruichi asked.

" I don't know I don't think I have met it yet" Naruto replied. " After I destroy the Gillian I will help you find it." Yoruichi stated. So Naruto stepped away from the safe after unlocking it and Yoruichi destroyed the Gillian in two seconds flat. "Ok let's go find your true self." Yoruichi stated. They proceeded to walk around until they saw the most preserved area. It was a peaceful clearing like Kyuubi's clearing but it was darker and it seemed more evil looking than anything anyone has ever experienced before. Suddenly, there was a huge BOOM from behind them.

When they turned around they noticed a darker looking version of Naruto. "**What are you doing in my land." **, Yami Naruto shrieked at the top of its tainted lungs. " I-I-I'm trying to find the side of me that Kyuu-chan is afraid of." Naruto stuttered timidly. **"Well, you found him." ,** Yami naruto shrieked his reply. "A-A-Are you my z-z-zanpakutou?" Naruto stuttered again while he shrunk back in fear. **"No,but I'm linked to you like Ichigo was linked to hollow ichigo"** Yami Naruto shrieked out in reply. Naruto then turned to Yoruichi and asked , " Ichigo, Who is that?"

"Ichigo is a soul reaper who is well known and respected" , Yoruichi stated happily. **"He is also the only person I don't want to kill"** Yami Naruto chimed in fiercely. "Don't we need to find my zanpakutou Yoruichi-san?", questioned Naruto. "That's right! Let's go!" Yoruichi exclaimed,clearly still glowing happiness. So they walked for what felt like fifty hours but was really fifty minutes. They stopped at a entirely different scenery. The trees were now rocks and the ground was somehow the same.

When they looked up they saw a elegant man with moon-like silver hair and his eyes were brown with amber flecs. "Who are you?" Naruto asked hesitantly. "I'm your zanpakutou.", the man stated briefly. "Do you have a name?" Naruto blurted out excitedly. "Yes, who doesn't have a name?" the man stated offended. "Sorry." Naruto muttered gloomily. "It's fine don't worry about it" the mysterious man stated. " So.. What is your name?" Naruto asked. "My name is...

-Sorry, I just _had_ to end it here. Don't forget to review. If you are waiting for the new chapter I might or might not be starting it on a website called: Icykitsune999 if the chapter is on .net it is completely finished if it is on simplesite it might not be finished but it is started and incomplete. P.S. : Sorry for the waits.

-)- IcyKitsune : Death's Helper


	4. Chapter 4

Review:Yoruichi met Naruto! What was the reason? Maybe it may deal with be what happens in her past. Or it may be what the future entails. Read to find out!

Disclaimer:I have _never _owned YuYu Hakusho,Harry Potter,Naruto,or Bleach. If I did do you think I would have enough time to make this story let alone post it after I made a website. There are you happy now Mr. Lawyers! Mr. Lawyers: *nods happily* and walks away with the swat team and cops in tow. 0.0, That was a close one.

**Special thanks: Thanks to Lady Kaiki for helping me clear up any confusion about if Naru-chan was still an infant or not. So she gets a cookie jar filled with cookies!**

* * *

Last chapter: My name is...

~mind scape time skip-12hrs=12 years (mentally)

"Sesshomaru?" Naruto asked confused if he heard him right. "Yes, but that isn't my **true** name." replied the now named Sesshomaru. "What is your true name?" Naruto asked curiously. "You aren't ready to hear it yet, pup" Sesshomaru told him gently. "Why am I not ready" Naruto asked again curiously. "Are you up for a lesson?" Sesshomaru asked. "I think I am." Naruto said confidently.

"OK,here goes." Sesshomaru stated. "There are three forms to a zanpakuto, sealed, shikai, and bankai." Sesshomaru began. "The sealed state is just a sword, shikai is the first form of power, and bankai is the last and most powerful form available." Sesshomaru stated. " What makes it the most powerful?" Naruto interrupted Sesshomaru."It is very hard for many people to obtain,not to mention the time it takes, but it is worth it with power boost from having a full link with your zanpakuto." Sesshomaru stated after he bonked Naruto on the head. "Ouch! What was that for!" Naruto yelled at Sesshomaru.

"No Interruptions!" Sesshomaru barked. "Well,sorry I was just curious" Naruto mumbled. "Curiosity is fine but watch your manners." Sesshomaru said warmly. "What are manners?(1)" Naruto asked curiously."Manners are what mark you as polite or thoughtful of others." Sesshomaru explained. "Hmm,so when I interrupted you I was over-the-top rude and so my manners are low?" Naruto asked curiously. "For example:Can you please say Rip and Shred everything to pieces while holding this sword,which is can you say my name afterwards?" Sesshomaru asked slightly impatient.

"Fine,Fine. **Rip and Shred everything to pieces,Sesshomaru**!" Naruto yelled. The sword that Sesshomaru gave Naruto turned into two bracers that fit like a glove. They had very huge and sharp claws at the end that was dripping green ooze that appeared to be a highly poisonous poison. "Wow,so what is your power?" Naruto asked in an amazed daze. "I'm mostly a melee or fighting based zanpakuto,but I am also good at stealth and as you can tell I add poison in my attacks." Sesshomaru added. "How deadly is your poison?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "Enough to bring down a elephant the size of a skyscraper." Sesshomaru stated like it was obvious.

"Naruto, I better tell you about the bankai unlocking method." Sesshomaru stated. "Can you please make it quick I want to practice with your shikai form" Naruto snapped irritably. "Your bankai unlocking is going to be different from other unlockings because they center around me, ,Your soul mate,and your soul mate's true form." "How do they center around the four of you." Naruto asked a little bit less irritable. "Let's just say Chance and Fate love you and might be 100% 'naru-chan' fangirls." Sesshomaru explained with a fifty foot sweat drop begging to fall off his head any second. "At least they aren't after my head." Naruto muttered darkly. "If you think they aren't bad just wait until you meet , you will wish they were after your head instead." Sesshomaru reasoned with Naruto with the sweat drop slightly bigger.

"So if is so bad who is she?" Naruto asked curiously. "That is for her to reveal when she believes it is time." Sesshomaru stated in a sneaky tone. "Ugh that is it I'm leaving, I hate when people withdraw information that I should know!" Naruto burst out as he popped out of his mind scape. 'Good thing he left before I attacked him for being extremely rude' Sesshomaru thought in relief. Naruto woke up in a very grassy clearing and saw that the woman who invaded his head was talking to a spiky orange haired man. The man had brown eyes and a light peach colored skin. He also had a sash on that held what looked like a giant butcher knife that could cut twenty heads off in one swipe.

"...Dangerous...Kyuubi" "...Innocent...forced..." "...Demon...Supervision..." "...Child...Harmless..." Was all Naruto could understand from the two. (Ichigo,Yoruichi format.) "You do know that I can hear you right!" Naruto yelled in ancient Japanese. "...How...Awake" Was the combined mixture of their voices. "I was able to wake up after my chat with Sesshomaru". Naruto explained as he sat up. "Who is Sesshomaru" Ichigo asked curiously. "Sesshomaru is my zanpakutou and friend." "Yoruichi can you leave us two alone, I want to speak to him." Ichigo asked.

"Sure! I need to go report to the commander" Yoruichi replied. Yoruichi soon shunpo'd (flash stepped) to the command center leaving Ichigo and Naruto alone. "I'm on to you demon,I know what your true intent is" Ichigo accused Naruto harshly. "I really don't know what you are talking about." Naruto stated completely confused. "I think you do **demon** you are planning to kill us all" Ichigo replied harshly. "No I'm not and you leave Kyuu-chan out of this!" "Ooh look the demon is angry" Ichigo mocked as he pushed Naruto into a portal that lead to an unknown part of the world.

Naruto was circling a island that seemed unknown yet familiar to him like he had seen it in a dream. He finally fell down on what he didn't know was Konoha because he landed in a spot he didn't know of. He was in a peaceful park that had lush grass and exotic bleeding heart flowers. When he went to touch the bleeding hearts and he felt them he was extremely confused. Why you might ask? Well,Naruto is dead and last time anyone checked,ghosts can't touch anything. He looked down at his hand and noticed that it had flesh on it.

This is what got him really confused. How did he have flesh he was d.e.a.d dead. Well too late to ponder on it because a mob went to check out what the rip in the sky was. When they saw the boy that resembled Naruto they grew enraged. "The **DEMON** still lives! Let's kill it ourselves, it would be so easy!" Yelled all of the civilians/shinobi in the mob. Naruto grew extremely frightened because he recognized many people in the crowd. There was: Fugaku, most Uchiha clan members(except: Itachi,Mikoto,and Sasuke),Uglier and Ugliest Haruno+Sakura,Severe Idiots 1+2 (civilian clan members), cannon fodder 1-10, and Mizuki.

From his "dreams" he knew they were avid Kyuubi haters,so he did the best thing he could:run. He tried to outrun them but he wasn't used to running because he used to be a ghost. As soon as he ran five feet forward they were twenty feet forward. Naruto was forced to duck into an alley which wasn't really a good idea. The mob closed in on him and trapped him inside the alley. He tried to escape by climbing the brick wall but it was so slippery because of the grime building up on the bricks. "Hahahaha look at his futile attempts at escaping!" The crowd roared in laughter.

The ninja in the group started to make handsigns for the earth jutsu **Earth Style: Earth Shackles.** The first jutsu was followed up by the fire jutsu **Fire Style: Giant Bonfire.** Naruto was unable to stop the gigantic collection of fireballs because he was shackled to the ground. The fire gathered on the shackles and raced toward Naruto at blinding speeds. When the fire jutsu finally reached Naruto it peeled off his skin in layers. You could tell he was in intense pain because Kyuubi had re-healed his skin every time so his skin was constantly ripped off. "AHHHHHHHH! STOP THIS!" Naruto roared as he went berserk.

"The demon is angry! Ruuunnn!" The mob screamed out. Before they could react Naruto jumped out of the scorching flames. "**Rip and shred everything to pieces,Sesshomaru!"** Naruto shouted out in a piercing shriek. The claws appeared and he ripped apart every single mob members from Fugaku to Mizuki. All that was left was large clumps of shredded red meat. It seemed Naruto was unlucky since the hokage went to go investigate. When the hokage arrived he had the 'ANBU' tie Naruto up and bring him to interrogation.

They arrived at interrogation with an unconscious Naruto who they sat in front of Inoichi. "So if I fry his brain I will get paid for an S-rank mission?" Inoichi asked. "Yes, you will be able to live in the lap of luxury." The 'ANBU' replied. "Alright, protect me while I am unconscious." Inoichi appeared in the lush forest that was Naruto's mind and sneaked toward the center clearing. **"Stay out of Naruto's mind" **Sesshomaru boomed. "I'll fry the boys brain if you don't stay away" Inoichi squeaked in fright.

What will Sesshomaru do now? Will he back away or will he fight? Find out next time!

P.S. Sorry for taking so long. I had accidentally destroyed quite a bit of my story over your waiting time -_-.

P.P.S Thanks for all of the help Lady Kaiki. Also, the simplesite is going to put down since my subscription ran out so I will be using open office.

-)- Icy Kitsune: Death's Helper


End file.
